


Save Me, Detective

by detective_rysposito



Category: Castle
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_rysposito/pseuds/detective_rysposito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexis starts dating a boy that Castle doesn't like he gets suspicous of his real intentions. Alexis makes him promise her that he won't spy on her date, but that doesn't mean Kevin can't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted rape, but nothing graphic.

"So Alexis has a new boyfriend. That's what this is all about, Castle?" Beckett smiled as she looked at the worried father sitting in a seat next to her desk.

Kate had noticed something was off about the usually charismatic author when he had walked in this morning slowly and he was constantly starting off in space as if he was in deep thought. It turns out he was, but it was only until now, the late evening, when he decided to share what had been plaguing his mind.

Rick shook his head sighing as he leaned back in his chair. "It's not the fact that it's a boyfriend, but the fact that I don't trust this kid at all. The...the way he looks at her makes me want to borrow your gun and show him what I really think."

"I see you're real fond of the boy, Castle." Esposito sarcastically noted turning his chair to face the other two.

"You should be a detective, sir." Castle flicked the ever sarcastic Espo. The detective just laughed and shrugged his shoulders spinning around Ryan's chair when he felt it had got caught on his in their cramped space in between two of their desks.

Ryan nodded a thanks before putting his thought into the conversation. "When my sister went out with this boy back in high school, I didn't trust the sleezebag one bit." He sighed as he recalled the painful memory.

The young Kevin was sat at the stairs ever since 11; the time his sister and her new boyfriend said they would return. It was now 12:30 in the morning. His other sisters went to sleep earlier telling Kevin to head to sleep and not worry, their sister would be home soon. He disagreed, his parents weren't home this weekend, someone had to be the man of the house and make sure his sister returned safely.

He focused all his attention on the door and what seemed like hours later, but what was really only minutes, he heard the door slowly creak open only letting a sliver of light through along with the hushed whispers of his sister. "Just leave, Ron, before you wake them up." Kevin noticed her try to shut the door as Ron grabbed her arm to try stopping her. Ryan's anger flared at the thought of some boy putting a hand on his sister. Tears made her voice thick and he heard her straining not to break down, but what really pushed him over the edge that night was the bruise that covered her left cheek.

"You son of a bitch." Kevin whispered heading down the stairs and practically ripping the door off its hinges as he threw it open to get a better view of the dirtbag that hurt his sister. He grabbed Ron's shirt collar before sending a right hook into his face. "Don't come near my sister again, you asshole." Kevin warned punching his stomach between every word.

"Kevin! I can take care of myself!" She said wiping tears off her cheeks. "Stop before you hurt yourself."

Before she could pull Kevin off of Ron, her ex-friend grabbed the 14 year old boy and threw him to the wall with one hand and using the forearm of his other arm to push it against Kevin's windpipe. "Shut up, you little brat. And if you don't stay out of this I will pound your skull."

Kevin struggled to say something back, but the pressure on his throat told him otherwise as all he could do was cough with a faintly blue face. His sister screamed.

"Let him go, Ron, or I swear, I will call the police!" She gained some strength in her voice when she knew that he would be afraid of her threat and back down.

He growled, "Go to Hell." He released his arm letting a rush of much needed air into Kevin's lungs before sending a punch flying directly into his eye and he pulled his arm back again and sending a punch into his nose causing a rush of blood pouring out. He pulled back his fist again, but she grabbed his arm and repeated, "I will call the goddamned police!"

A smirk was all she saw before he dropped the trembling boy to the ground before slamming the front door behind him.

"Kevin," his sister gasped falling to get knees by his side picking his head up. Tears of both fear and relief trailed down her cheeks as she tried to speak. "Kev, you didn't-"

A dry chuckle escaped Kevin's face as he wiped the blood off his bruised face. "I'm your brother, I'll always be there for you."

"So our little squirt took on a big boy?" Javier teased his partner with a laugh and slap on the back trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll have you know I was 14 and put up a good fight until...he started fighting back." He cleared his throat and with his tie as he mumbled the last part.

Beckett smiled patting his hand, "Don't listen to him Ryan, I thought you were very brave and sweet." She added with a small smirk squeezing his fingers.

Castle rubbed his hand through his hair ignoring the other's conversation, "Was that supposed to help me?!" He looked at the youngest detective who nervously chuckled. The author scoffed and continued, "She'll be here any minute to stop by with the scumbag to head to their date. I can't just let her go!"

"You're over thinking this, Castle. Alexis is a good girl, she'll know when to get help if she needs it." His girlfriend tried to reassure him with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, but Ryan's sister was a good girl too." Espo said, but was soon followed by a harsh, threatening glare from Kate. But before they could start again, the elevator doors opened and Alexis walked out hand in hand with her new boyfriend. Her smile could light up the world it seemed, but next to her the boy did not look pleased at all to be in the police station.

"I thought you said your dad was an author." He whispered sharply as they approached the four who were sitting watching the couple with keen eyes.

Alexis laughed, "He is, James, but he helps the detectives with their cases a lot." James nodded, but this didn't seem to relieve him of any uneasiness.

Castle stood up when they arrived. "Hey Dad." She smiled leaning to give him a hug that the author gladly returned, forgetting his worries for a second. "We stopped by before, like you said."

"Yes you did." He smiled and offered his hand to James that the boy only shook when Alexis elbowed his side glaring.

"James, this is Detective Beckett," The detective smiled. "Detective Esposito," He nodded with a glare. "and Detective Ryan." He joined his partner with a glare.

"Okay..." He said turning his attention away from the duo wondering what was their problem. "You ready, babe?" He said grabbing her hip.

She giggled and nodded, but Castle interrupted, "Wait a minute, where will you be? When will you get home?" Alexis smiled and answered,

"The movies and then Remy's. Home by 11?" She asked.

It was a quarter after seven new, so Castle signed and reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but if you're even a minute late; grounded for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

His daughter smiled happily and she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy! I'll come home on time, I promise!"

As James began to pull her away, she turned back and whispered, "And promise you won't spy on me, Dad." She stated more than asked. "Fine, I won't spy on you, sweetheart, just be careful."

"I will." She smiled before dashing after James. "Wait up!"

Castle didn't say a thing until the elevator doors shut. "Ryan?" He said quickly turning to the detective.

"Defiantly a Ron." He breathed looking at Castle with worry filling his bright blue eyes.

"Shit." Castle stood up starting toward the elevator, but Beckett quickly stopped him. "Are you serious, Rick? You're going to stop her date because that idiot thinks he's like some boy from 20 years ago?" She didn't exactly trust this James, but she didn't want to see Alexis upset with her father because he cancelled her date before he had a real reason to. Whether she was right or wrong, Kate knew the mind of a teenage girl and if Castle interfered, it would not be an easy apology.

"I for one agree with the idiot." Espo said. "Maybe not enough to stop it now, but I think you should defiantly follow her."

Kate nodded somewhat as Castle spoke, "No, I can't. She'd see me and never forgive me, but that doesn't mean someone else can't follow them." The boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Come on, Castle. Sending them to spy on your daughter? Do you understand how weird it would feel if Espo sat behind her in the movies or Ryan fine dine in the table next to her?"

Ryan cleared his throat. "Castle, it's better safe than sorry."

Espo laughed, "Besides who are you really gonna listen to? Remember, bros before ho-" Espo stopped short noticing Beckett's glare and corrected himself. "Female detective friends."

Castle chuckled and turned to Ryan. "What do you think, Kev? Do you mind doing me a favor?"

The detective smiled, "It would be my pleasure, Castle."

Javier turned to his partner, "Sorry bro, I'd love to help, but I got a shit load of paperwork."

Ryan laughed. "This is a teenage boy, and I'm an adult; clearly capable of handling myself." He rolled his eyes putting his jacket on and grabbing his keys before heading to the elevator.

"This is crazy, Castle. What if she sees him?"

"As long as my baby is safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his coat as he walked out of the 12th prescient into the evening New York City air. It wasn't cold enough to need a coat, but defiantly long sleeves which worried Kevin looking at Alexis. She had a sky blue sundress with her white sweater over to keep her warm. Kevin hoped it would do its job because he knew James wasn't going to offer his jacket at all.

He watched in disgust as her boyfriend didn't even bother to open her car door, but instead he walked directly to his and sat down before even bothering to check to see if Alexis was comfortably seated. Ryan watched with a sympathetic frown as she awkwardly stood there when she realized that he wasn't coming to open her door.

"Come on, babe, we're gonna miss the movie."

"Coming." She gave a brave smile that Kevin saw right through as she slid into the seat.

After they were in his car and the ignition was started, Ryan hopped into his and once James's car was almost out of the lot, he slowly followed and made sure it seemed like he wasn't.

A few minutes into the drive, Ryan heard his cell-phone go off. Ryan skillfully checked the caller I.D. and picked up in a quick second so he could put his attention back on the road with the phone tucked in between his shoulder and head. "Castle? It's been like," he flicked his eyes to his watch and the back to the road, "10 minutes."

"12 and a half, actually." The writer's overly reacted tone cause the blue eyed detective to chuckle.

"She's fine, we're heading into the parking lot to the theatre." He assured him as he searched for a vacant parking space not too close to James's. He smiled as he found the perfect spot three rows back.

"Ryan, I am giving you complete permission to beat the crap out of him if he tries to hurt Alexis."

"Didn't think I needed permission. You know I won't let anything happen to her if I can help it." He undid his seatbelt and opened his door.

He heard Castle let out a shaky laugh. "I know, buddy. I just..."

"You're worried, I know, but this night will be over before you know it. Why don't you have Beckett or Espo keep you entertained?"

Castle groaned, "Beckett's in the little detective's room and Esposito is too busy with his paperwork to talk."

Ryan sighed, "I'm going into the theatre, I have to go. Tell Esposito to take a break until Beckett comes back."

The writer nodded, "Alright, keep safe and 'Lexis too."

"I'll do anything to keep my promise."

"I know, Ry, I know." Castle smiled hanging up his phone. The writer turned to Esposito and flicked a paperclip at the detective. "Your partner said to take a break and help make this night go faster."

"With you, bro, I know this night will drag." He answered with a smirk. "But, yeah, I could use a break."

Ryan watched the two walk to the ticket window line and he made sure to allow a party of 4 to cut ahead so there was space between himself and the couple. He took the time when waiting for it to be his turn to text his partner.

Don't give him a hard time, Javi. He can't help being a little over the edge.

Almost instantly, he received a text back. I know, bro. Remember, if u need help I'm just a call away.

Ryan smiled as he responded to his partner, but a certain voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Can we see Ever Thine, James?"

James ignored her, "Give me two tickets for Master Assassin 2."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of please?" She grumbled handing him the tickets anyway.

Ryan frowned when he saw Alexis stiffen, "But that movie's supposed to be pretty scary..."

James scoffed, "I'm not sitting through some crappy romantic chick flick," he looked down and saw the frown on his girlfriend's face and realized he had to keep his game going. "Besides baby, if you get scared, it gives me just another reason to hold you close." Alexis loked up at him with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he watched the two walk to the snack line, all problems that may have existed just moments ago seemed to have disappeared. James had Alexis wrapped around his finger like a puppet.

He could treat a girl like garbage for hours, but as long as he was her 'Prince Charming' for a few moments, he was no longer a rude person, but instead he was her sweet boyfriend who cared about her.

Ryan didn't like it one bit that he was using Alexis, he didn't love her at all, he only loved her looks. She was beautiful woman, Ryan could agree, but a beautiful woman deserved respect and love- real love.

Once it was his turn to get a ticket, he politely asked for a ticket to the same movie that James and Alexis were watching.

He order a soda and popcorn before following James and Alexis into the theater number indicated on the ticket. He sat 2 rows behind the couple so he could hear and see them. But they wouldn't know he was there.

He was horrified at what what going on between the two just two minutes after he was settled in the seat.

"Stop, James, not in public." She insisted pushing away his hands that were wrapped around her waist as he tried pulling her into a kiss.

"C'mon, babe." He used his strength to push himself into her and crashed his lips to hers not giving her a chance to break free. She protested at first trying to push him off but failing. Ryan knew she was giving in to the kiss, that is until his hand landed firmly on her chest.

She ripped herself off him and slapped his cheek. "James!"

"Sorry babe, but you're just so sexy."

"That's gross. You know I don't like that." She sounded annoyed, but he played his game again and kiss her cheek bringing her in for a hug.

"Forgive me?"

She sighed, "Just don't do it again, seriously."

Ryan shook his head. It was bad when a girl as smart as Alexis could be played by some scumbag. It frustrated him when girls fell for boys like James; not that it was the fault. He just wished all men were like him, Castle and Javi. But teenage boys rarely were these days.

He wasn't a feminist; he didn't want his partner to get the wrong idea, but he grew up in a household surrounded by women. He knew how to treat them, what you should never say to them and just the basics. Javi made fun of him for it, but just brushed him off because he had an advantage on finding beautiful single women because they were attracted to gentlemen. And Ryan wasn't a phony, it was just his hair to be kind to girls. Something he'd have to remind himself to thank his sisters for the experience.

To some extent, he was waiting for James to try something so he had the excuse to beat his ass.

"35, 36, 37," Castle counted as he kept placing Beckett's paperclips ontop of Esposito's head. But not that the detective complained because he wanted some fun too. So right as Castle was about to get 50, he sneezed.

The paperclips all fell to the floor joining the other 200 and he couldn't help but laugh at Castle's reaction. "Come on, Esposito! That's like the fifth time you've done that!"

"I can't help my sneeze patterns, dude." Esposito couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Beckett." Castle whined.

"You two are like two year olds." Beckett said with a sigh turning her chair around. "Can't you last another half hour and then our day is done?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

She shook her head, but before she could complain, Ryan's ringtone blared from Esposito's phone.

Castle smirked from his position on the floor picking up the paperclips. "What's your boyfriend want now?"

Espo rolled his eyes and dumped his papers on the floor. "You think you could pick those up, Castle?" Now it was his turn to smirk.

The writer grumbled as he picked up the scattered papers that littered the floor.

He checked his text and read it aloud to the other two. "Tell Castle to call Alexis to check up on her. She's safe, don't worry."

Before he could finish, Castle was already pulling out his phone dialing her number, paperclips and sheets forgotten. "She better be okay." He warned to nobody in particular.

"Alexis?" He smiled. "Hey baby girl, are you okay?" He laughed, "That's good, I was just checking on you." He sighed. "Yes, I'm still home. Do you want to talk to Beckett for proof?"

The phone was handed to her as Castle explained, "She doesn't believe me that I'm not following her."

Kate smiled and took the phone putting it to her ear. "Yes, Alexis, he's still here annoying everyone to their hearts content. I know, I'm not taking my eyes off him. Just have fun, and enjoy yourself. Alright, bye." She handed the phone back to her partner.

"Do you believe me now? Oh well, if you believe Beckett then you believe me, so I'm happy with that." He smiled before he said his goodbyes.

"That was a close one." Castle chuckled putting his phone back in his pocket.

Esposito rolled his eyes as he filed the last of his paperwork for today. "Good thing she didn't ask for Ryan."

The movie was almost over, but it also just happened to be the most gruesome and scary part of the film. James's promise to hold her was a lie it seemed when Alexis was left to console herself. But when she tried to turn away or close her eyes, James would tell her to brave up.

Ryan munched on his popcorn trying to figure out how to help her without giving himself up. He bit his lip with a scrunched brow until the perfect idea came to mind. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Esposito knowing if he sent it to Castle, the father would just bombard him with questions.

He waited a few minutes before he saw Alexis pull her phone from her pocket and whisper in her boyfriend's ear that she had to take the phone call. Ryan made sure to pull his head down as she passed his row before exiting the theatre into the hall.

He smiled when he looked up because as if just on time, a part that even made Ryan jump and cringe showed as the doors shut. But Alexis didn't have to see it because her father was calling to check up on her.

Thankfully, Alexis returned just as the storyline was wrapping up and there would be no more blood or fright. He saw relief flood through her face when she realized this as well.

Soon enough, the credits were rolling up the screen and everyone in the theater was standing up as the lights slowly returned. Ryan's blood ran cold when he realized that the couple would then around and straight in their view was him. "Shit." He cursed before getting on his hands and knees before crawling to the aisle along the wall where he hoped they wouldn't see him.

They exited hand in hand and James was telling Alexis that she looked beautiful to regain her ease with him. He was about to get back on his feet to catch up with the two when he noticed his knee was in something wet, soda no doubt. He groaned and jumped to his feet grabbing a tissue from his pocket and dabbed the wet spot.

He groaned running out of the theater, this was his favorite suit and if this stain didn't come out he wouldn't be a happy camper.

His eyes darted around when he couldn't find where the two had gone. Luckily he caught sight of them when they were about to leave. It looked as if they snuck a quick kiss (read: make out) between the gaming machines.

"There goes my appetite." Ryan rolled his eyes as he exited the warm theatre. He spotted Alexis sliding into the car as he made his way unseen to his.

Ryan sighed when he got into his car, movie down, only dinner to go. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple walked into the restaurant hand in hand and lovey dovey once again. Ryan was careful to follow but made sure not to be spotted.

The restaurant was not formal, it was more of finding an empty table to sit at while waiting for a waiter to come take your order.

Alexis chose a small booth along the wall and Ryan slipped into the corner table using a menu to block his face from their view as they sat down. He pretended to read over the menu as he listened to Alexis.

He had been here more times with Javi than he could count. So many times that he could spit off their order like the back of his hand. One Angus burger, hold the onions with seasoned fries and a large chocolate shake and an Irish Burger with a side of sweet potatoes and large raspberry iced tea.

"Anything look good to you?" Alexis said smiling looking up at her boyfriend.

"The ribs look good with the loaded fries and the root beer float. Oh and do you mind grabbing the bill? Since I paid for the movie tickets? Thanks, sweet cheeks." He smiled placing the menu down.

Alexis just stared at him, "Uh yeah, okay, but your order is kinda expensive. I mean I'm not sure I can afford both our meals." She said clearing her throat as she counted up the price of his dinner. It was more expensive then their tickets and snacks together.

Ryan watched as she fumbled through her wallet counting up what she had leaving her with just enough for a cheap burger. She had assumed they were going to split the bill and didn't bring too much cash, like her father always told her.

Ryan sighed and looked through his wallet pulling out his bills, luckily he had just been paid the other day.

The waitress was on her way to Alexis and James's table, but when she saw Kevin she smiled waving to him as she rushed over. "Kevin, it's nice to see you. Where's Detective Esposito tonight?" She smiled.

Ryan smiled back but shushed her and motioned her to come closer. "Not here on a lunch break tonight, helping a friend make sure his daughter's boyfriend treats her right."

"You're such a softie, no matter what you tell your partner, Detective Ryan." The young waitress smiled making Ryan playfully roll his eyes. She brushed her brunette hair behind her ear before saying, "The usual?"

Ryan laughed nodding remembering the first time that him and Javi had gone in to order their usual.

...

"This looks like the perfect stop to keep warm, Espo." Ryan said holding open the door for his partner so they could both get out of the rain.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get food. I'm starving and freezing." The rain and cold weather on top of an empty stomach always made his partner very grouchy Ryan had noticed over the years.

The two found an empty booth and decided what they wanted, Esposito picked his meat, but Ryan couldn't decide.

"What do you think? A burger or a Chef's Salad?" His brow furrowed as the wrinkles in his forehead appeared that told Javi his partner was in deep thought.

He groaned, "You're a grown-ass man, get a burger." He searched for something on the menu that might interest his partner. "How about the Irish Burger?" He offered with a smirk in a teasing manner.

"They have that?" Ryan said surprised as he flipped to the burger section. "Oh look at that, I'll get that. Thanks, buddy." Ryan's blue eyes sparkled with a smile.

Esposito shook his head with a smile and started to say his was kidding, but brushed it off with a laugh.

The waitress approached with a smile, "My name is Ruth and I'll be your server today. Pretty wet out there, huh?" She said noticing their soaked bodies.

"No kidding." Esposito grumbled, but apologized after Ryan kicked his leg giving him a look.

She accepted the apology immediately and smiled, "What can I get you two?"

"An Irish Burger with the sweet potato side and a raspberry iced tea, and the Angus Burger; no onions with seasoned and a chocolate shake for my partner." Ryan smiled handing her their menus. He looked to Javi to confirm he got his order right and Javi nodded with a smile.

"Partners?" Ruth questioned with a smile. "You two are dating...?" She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear with a blush.

The color drained from Ryan's face when she had misinterpreted his meaning of the word 'partner'. "No, we're, um, detectives. I should have clarified, I'm, just, uh" He laughed nervously with a blush.

This seemed to have brought Javi back in a better mood though, "He wishes, but I am so out of his league." The Hispanic laughed pinching his partner's cheek.

Ruth laughed at the two's interactions. "Well, you'd be an awfully cute couple." She laughed walking away to put their order in.

Esposito and Ryan both shared an awkward laugh when she had left and chatted about random and weird things like they always did until their burgers appeared.

Ryan sunk his teeth into the burger and moaned as he slowly chewed and savored each bite.

"Calm down, bro, you're eating a burger, not making love." Esposito shook his head as he watched his partner eat.

Ryan swallowed his piece before extending the burger to Javi, "You gotta try this, bro. Doesn't beat my ma's, but I'd say it comes in second."

Esposito looked questionably at the burger topped with sauerkraut and melted cheese in Ryan's request of toasted white bread. He shrugged his shoulders and took a bit from his partner's offering hand and instantly his mouth was in heaven.

"This is delicious..." Esposito said with his mouth full looking at his partner who just smirked.

"Told you."

Once Espo swallowed he took a sip of his malt and said, "But, wouldn't trade my Angus Burger for it."

"Yeah, okay."

Once the boys had finished their meals, Ruth returned with the bill and a smile.

Ryan grabbed it from Esposito's reach, "I'm paying this time."

"You always pay, just let me."

"Sorry bro, I can't allow that." Ryan said reading the bill over. "Wait, uhh, Ruth this isn't right. The burgers and drinks and sides should have added up to more than just $22.78." He looked up at her with confusion filling his icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, well apparently Remy's doesn't give discounts for NYPD or FDNY for that matter, but they still give out the employee's discount." She smiled bashfully looking down at her feet.

"You didn't have to do that..." Esposito breathed with wide eyes looking up at the waitress who had to be in her early twenties; most likely using this job to pay through college.

"You don't have to risk your life every day, but you do." She took back the bill along with Ryan's payment.

"Wait, Ruth," Esposito said reaching for his pocket. "You almost forgot your tip."

She smiled gratefully and thanked the boys, but when she saw what he had given her she choked a little. "No, no, no. I can't." She tried handing the 50 back.

Sure, city's pay didn't give the detectives enough to throw around, but he could give up 50 for someone like Ruth. Besides, every night him and Ryan usually bought cheap take-out food and split the cost.

Ryan chimed in helping his partner out, "If you don't take it, we may just have to drop it on the table..."

Ruth sighed with a smile, "You guys are too much..." She looked at them and thanked them a million times. "This means the world to me. It's hard getting through college and rent and food bills with waitresses' pay."

"Don't worry." Esposito smiled standing up.

"And if you ever need help, just call." Ryan said handing her their card.

"I will and thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The duo smiled and exited the restaurant, knowing they'd be back many times.

...

It was three years later, and Ruth still waited tables, but she couldn't leave. She would miss the lunches with her two favorite detectives. She had shared her dream with them of owning the restaurant one day.

"So how's your sleuthing going?" She whispered with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

Ryan laughed, "I'm just waiting to whoop his ass."

Ruth shrugged her shoulders standing up, "Go ahead, as far as I know he was the instigator."

"I wish it was that easy...Oh, and can you do me a favor and make up some story about a free dinner and to order whatever, but send the bill to me? He's not paying, but ordering everything and I don't think she has enough."

Ruth smiled squeezing his hand, "You are going to make a girl very happy one day. You're sweeter than sugar."

Ryan laughed, "Try telling Javi that."

"I will." She smiled before heading to the couple.

Ryan watched as Alexis's worried face disappeared as Ruth told them that they were the lucky millionth diners. "This is amazing." Alexis smiled.

James scoffed, "I'm gonna order some more good then!"

Ruth bit her lip worried about the cost of the bill that in the end was being paid by Ryan. Luckily, Alexis scolded her boyfriend. "Stop James, we're lucky to get this chance. The money has to come from somebody; have respect."

"Whatever."

For the 100th time that night, Castle heard a ding from Espo's phone followed by his laugh. They came to Castle's loft after work for a quick drink before heading home.

It was 9:30 and Alexis wasn't home. He was trying his last patience waiting for her to come home. And it wasn't helping that Ryan was texting his partner instead of keeping him updated.

Castle groaned, "Why is he texting you instead of keeping an eye on him?!"

"Relax, bro, they're eating and Kev is just bored so we're telling jokes." Esposito said taking a swig of beer.

"Seriously?" Kate laughed putting her drink down so it didn't spill as her shoulders shook. "What are you, five year olds?"

Suddenly Esposito's beer was shot across the room. Beckett and Castle's head turned to the man who was now choking on the left-over beer in his mouth. "Hey Castle," He gasped, "how did Burger King get Dairy Queen pregnant?" He laughed again wiping his mouth. "He forgot to wrap his whooper." Esposito was bent over his knees laughing hysterically.

Castle looked at the detective and sighed, "On the outside, I am a frantically worried father, but on the inside I am laughing till I'm dead and please remind me to high-five Ryan." He shook his head laughing silently.

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Pigs." She muttered but a ringtone from her phone grabbed her attention. "I'm gonna take this in the other room." She rolled her eyes when heard in response was Castle asking Javier to have Kevin tell them another joke.

She stepped into Castle's bedroom and picked up her phone, "Alexis, are you okay?"

"Can you try and mind your manners now that we're out, James?" Alexis said embarrassed once Ruth left to place in their order.

James rolled his eyes burping loudly causing Alexis to turn her head away and make sure no one heard. Ryan quickly turned his head when he saw her turn her head in his direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about, woman." He rolled his eyes.

Alexis sucked in a quick breath before she politely excused herself to use the ladies's room.

James waved her off checking his phone without looking up.

Alexis held back tears as she walked into the restroom locking herself in a stall. "What was I thinking?" She sniffed blowing her nose with a piece of toilet paper. She pulled her phone out knowing there was one person who could help her through this.

She thumbed through her contacts until she reached Kate's number pressing the 'call' button. She took in a deep breath hoping she wouldn't sound as close to tears as she was on the phone.

When the detective picked up, Alexis smiled sadly. "Hey, Detective Beckett...Nothing's wrong, well I think..." The redheaded teen took in a calming breath as Kate began to talk.

"Something is bothering you, I was a teenage girl once. So spill."

Alexis laughed, this was why she called Beckett. "It's James-"

"Did he hurt you? I thought that Ryan...said that, uh, we shouldn't worry." Kate breathed saving her mistake.

Alexis didn't seem to notice, "No, I'm safe, but I just don't think he's the one...I mean I don't even want to finish dinner with him. He's horrible. I mean he's rude and such a jerk. I thought I knew what I was doing when I said yes to the date."

Kate smiled, this was what she was waiting for, Alexis to come to her to help her with her problems. This was her chance to be a mom to the girl. "Well, do you have any good times with him?"

"That's the thing, Detective, one minute he's just down right mean, but then the next second he's like a completely different person. I don't think his two minute moments are worth the rest of his rude attitude.

Kate sighed, "He's a player. That's what they do, they talk you up and then break your heart."

Alexis wiped her nose, "Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it so hard to find a gentleman?" She asked quietly. "Sometimes I feel like I was born in the wrong decade."

Beckett smiled softly, "You'll find him, sweetie."

"So what should I do about James? And don't ask what I think, I want your opinion."

Kate was so honored that Alexis was trusting her with a decision like this. "I think you should let him go, baby." She said as comforting as she could be.

"You're right." She smiled and added "Kate..."

"Yeah Alexis?" The detective responded.

"Thanks."

Kate smiled close to tears. "You're welcome."

Kate hung up her phone and stepped back in the room where Castle was watching television and Esposito was silently texting his partner. "Who was that, Becks?" Espo asked looking up from his phone.

"Alexis." She smiled pocketing her phone was again.

"What? Why did she call? Is she okay? Where the Hell is Ryan?!" Castle shot up from his seat on the couch.

"Relax, mama bear, she needed advice." Beckett laughed coming to sit next to him.

"What'd she say?" He asked still worried.

"A girl doesn't share conversations," Kate smiled, but continued when she saw Castle's frown. "But, you'll be pleased to hear that she's breaking up with James."

"Did he hurt her? That's it, gimme your gun."

"He's just not the one for her."

Ryan laughed at yet another joke that Esposito shared. It was his turn to send his own. All while keeping an eye on James. Speaking of which, he was know leaving the table to go outside. Ryan noticed him picking up his phone so he assumed he got a phone call and was going outside to hear better.

Alexis had left a few minutes ago to use the bathroom, so now the table was empty save for their drinks and napkins. He twirled a loose coin in his pocket when he thought of something that made him laugh.

No, he couldn't. But he did deserve it...and it would be hilarious. But no, it was immature. And Ryan considered himself very mature- when Javi wasn't around. He stood up and laughed, screw mature, this jerk deserved the worst.

Thankfully, there weren't that many people eating there at 10:30, so Ryan casually strolled over to the teens's table. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he picked James's root beer float and took a sip. He didn't swallow though, he sloshed it around in his mouth before bringing the cup back to his mouth and spit the mouthwashed sip back in.

By the time he was settled back in table and the laughter had subsided, the two were already heading back to their table. Dinner came and they ate in peace with an occasional argument. Ryan couldn't help every laugh that came when James took a sip of his drink.

Besides the ccouple's fighting, nothing major happened.

Until Ryan was waiting for both bills when James stood up. "Well sweetie, since dinner is paid for let's get going, there's something I want to show you." He gave her an evil smirk that only another man could identify.

"Fuck." Ryan cursed looking desperately for Ruth to return with the bills so he could pay.

"There's actually something I also wanted to tell you, James." Alexis softly said.

"Let's go, my suprise first."

As Alexis and James exited the door, Ruth finally came back. "Ruth, I gotta go. He's bringing her out the backdoor." Ryan jumped out of his seat grabbing his jacket and handing his friend money. "There's 50, keep the change."

Ruth nodded, "Hurry, the door leads to alley."

Ryan ran through the resturant and burst out the door, but he couldn't see them. His heart started racing. "No, no, no."

Alexis slowly followed James down the alley until they were at the darkest spot. He smiled bringing her in for a hug. "I thought out goodnight kiss would be romantic over here." He pulled her face up, caressing her cheeks.

"Actually, James, I don't think that we should continue this." She mumbled and either he didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her. He suddenly roughly pushed her against the wall practically biting her lips off.

Alexis shrieked and tried to push him away, but he pulled back and covered her mouth with his grubby hand. "Shut up. Don't make a sound. You want to break up and me leave you alone? Well then you're gonna let me do this the easy way." He snarled.

Alexis started to cry when she saw the new found flames inside his eyes. No, he can't be doing what she thinks he was doing. There's no one here to help. She tried to scream and bite his hand when she felt her sweater pulled off and thrown into a mud puddle. He went for her dress but she kept moving away making it too difficult.

He tightened his grip on her mouth and pulled out a knife, "I said to stop, bitch." He growled.

"No!" She screamed through tears and his hand.

He pulled back the hand from her mouth and slapped her hard, "Shut up or I'll kill you!" He threatened bringing his knife close to her chest. In a second before she even said anything, the knife was stuck through the fabric of her dress.

She squeezed her eyes shut crying, this couldn't be the end.

The detectives would get a murder tonight and it'd be her. Her dad would come along not knowing and they would all come to see the victim and it'd be her. Her dad would see her daughter brutally murdered in the alley.

But wait, the blade didn't cut into her skin before he pulled it downwards. He was just cutting off her dress, and her bra she felt. In seconds, her dress and bra were at her feet in mud no longer wearable.

She shivered and more tears fell as she bought up her hands to cover her bare chest, but he pinned them to her side with one hand and laughed before he lifted his open hand to stroke her breasts.

She didn't even have the strength to scream as he felt his hand coming closer. He was going slow to torture her with agony. But before he could touch her, a man tackled him to the ground hard. "Get your fucking hands off her."

Alexis breathed heavily watching as the two men wrestled on the ground. She wasn't sure who her saviour was, but he sounded familiar. She just couldn't put the name in her head. They were pushing and kicking each other around and when James reache for the knife, Ryan grabbed it first and threw it the side.

James managed to get on top of Ryan and started to beat him with punch after punch. "Get the fuck out of here, or I'll kill you and then go right back to that whore over there."

This enraged Ryan enough to throw the criminal off of him and give the kid his share of punches, although he only punched him twice, they hurt as much as James's dozens of punches did. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. Ever heard of respect."

"Detective Ryan?" Alexis whispered from her spotrealizing who it was.

Ryan sucked in a breath before nodding, "Yeah."

"Are you kidding? You had a detective follow us?" James spat.

Ryan smirked, "She didn't, dirtbag."

James scoffed, "Go to Hell."

"You're going to jail." Ryan smirked pulling out his phone calling 911 and after giving his name and badge number he told them his location and they said they'd send someone right away.

Ryan picked him up and handcuffed him to a pipe by the backdoor just as Ruth came out. "Hey, Ruth, can you just have the police come get him here? I gotta bring Alexis home."

"Of course."

James spit up at Ryan as he passed, but Ryan just ignored him. He kept walking until he heard the familar tears of Alexis. He quickened his pace until he was at her side. Her head was down and her arms wrapped around her chest.

Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder causing Alexis to jump. Her eyes widened and expected to see James, but she calmed down when she saw Ryan's icy blue eyes almost glowing in the night.

"I'm sorry I spied on your date and then took so long to come out here..." He whispered.

Ryan was surprised when Alexis threw herself into his arms sobbing. He was surprised for a moment, but soon settled down. "Thank you so much." She cried into his jacket.

Ryan awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, remembering her bare chest that was now pressed up against him. "Don't mention it, 'Lexis." He kissed the top of his her head. She pulled back wiping her eyes.

"No, who knows what he would be doing to me right now if it weren't for you." She looked directly into his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled brushing a strand of hair from her face. "What are big brothers for?"

Alexis smiled as well before leaning up on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Ryan blushed, and started to talk but Alexis shushed him, "That was my thank you."

Ryan smiled taking his coat off, "Here cover yourself so you don't catch a cold." While she pulled away from his grip he turned his attention to the ground where he saw her clothes and James's knife discarded to give Alexis some privacy. He sighed, thanking God that it ended like this and not with James winning.

"You can look now, Detective Ryan." Alexis said once his coat was tightened around her body.

Ryan smiled, "Come on, let's get you back to your dad."

Alexis smiled and took his hand in hers as they walked back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

"See you tomorrow, Castle." Beckett smiled walking out of his loft.

"Goodnight Kate." Castle have her a warm smile trying to hide his worry over his daughter still not home. It was 11:15. He was going to kill Ryan.

"She's fine." Castle heard Beckett say with a wink as she shut the door. He sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair wondering how she was able to read his mind so easily.

"I know." He mumbled to himself because he knew obviously he was the only person in his loft right now. As Martha had been on a mini vacation with her acting group.

He sat on the couch and grabbed his phone from the table and used his first free moment of the night to call Ryan. He impatiently gritted his teeth ring after ring until he heard Ryan's voice, but through his voicemail. "Hey sorry-" but Ryan's recorded voice was cut off by his partner. "Kev is trying to play Madden with me, so stop calling."

"Javi, it'll take just a minute to set the recording."

"So what? I'm trying to whoop your ass here."

"Yeah right, bro."

An idistinct argument started when Ryan presumably tried to take his phone back. Curses, threats and laughter could be heard until it suddenly stopped.

Castle growled into the phone when he heard the beep and said, "I'm planning your funeral if you don't hurry home." He pressed the end button harder than needed and tossed it back on the coffee table.

"Where are you, Alexis?" He muttered starting at the clock as each unbearable minute passed until it read 11:45. The knock on the door broke him from his trance. He dashed to the door and threw it open. "Alexis!" He grabbed her in for a hug but pulled back when he felt something off about her.

He inspected her body; the much too large coat that covered her bare body clearly was the first thing that got him nervous. That's when he saw a small part of her bare chest and he put two and two together. She was using Ryan's cost because...

He angrily turned towards Ryan, but the anger soon melted to surprise when he finally looked at the detective that had volunteered to watch his daughter's boyfriend. His face was a bruised and bloody mess. "What happened, Kevin?" Concern seeped through his voice.

"Castle, about Alexis, and the time and my face- I can explain everything!" He said hurriedly trying not too worry the father anymore than he already was.

"Please do." Castle's anger was growing back.

Alexis pulled the seatbelt over her chest once she was seated in the passenger seat of Ryan's car. She tried to calm down her crying as she watched Ryan shut her door after he held it open it for her.

He opened his door it and slid in with a warm smile towards the young woman. Before he could say anything Alexis gasped. "Detective Ryan!" She covered her mouth. "Oh my God, your face!"

Ryan laughed nervously using one hand to wipe the blood off his face that was still pouring from his nose. "S'just a little bruise."

"Just a little bruise? Kevin, your face is covered in bruises and blood is still coming out of your nose!" The tears continued to pour down her face. "This is all my fault..."

"No, Alexis, I should've fought back and actually focused. I was too nervous that I failed as a brother once again..."

"Come on, you didn't fail. You saved me. I mean I actually thought he was gonna..." She trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but he was..." He shuddered his eyes closed. "so close to actually touching you."

Alexis leaned over using a napkin she took from the passenger door to wipe the blood off his face. The bleeding had slowed, but not to a stop. She frowned at the dried blood that refused to get off because no matter how much she wiped, there was still a good deal of blood smeared along his face. She lowered her hand with a sigh.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before she whispered, "It wouldn't have been your fault. I could never blame you." She spread her arms to give him a hug, but quickly pulled them back to her chest when she felt the coat slip open for a quick moment. She blushed, "T-thank you for your coat, Detective Ryan."

Ryan blushed turning his head away so he wouldn't see any of her as he pulled into the street, "No problem, although I guess this means I'll have to take you to get a new dress." He smiled truth to lighten the mood.

"Oh no! You already payed for dinner." She said matter of factly.

Ryan eyed her, "How'd you know?"

Alexis laughed and rolled her eyes, "Pease, winning a free dinner right after I said I couldn't afford it. At the time I didn't know, but now I put two and two together."

He laughed nodding and stopped at a red light. "He was such a jerk. You have no idea how much self control I needed to not kick his ass from the second your date started."

"Well you got your chance, and you did a good job." She patted his shoulder and stared at his face.

He noticed her staring, "What?"

"Does that hurt? And is it safe to be driving with a swollen eye?" She said in a way that made it unclear for Ryan to tell if she was joking or being serious.

"I've had worse," He laughed between the next part of his sentence. "just ask Javi."

They stayed silent for a few moments until Kevin continued, "He's gonna get a kick out of my face. I know it." He wiped the new blood with the back of his hand and quickly pulled back his hand with a wince.

"What if it's broken?" She said with worry.

"Don't worry about me, please. You're the one I should be worrying over. Don't worry about me until we get up to your dad." He said pulling up to an empty spot in front of Castle's apartment building.

Ryan leaned over to look outside on the street to wait until there was nobody on the sidewalk so Alexis could get inside without anyone questioning her coat that was obviously hiding her bare body.

"Okay," He said. "I'm gonna go out first and get the door and then you run out and right through the door." Alexis nodded and watched him hop out of the car and quickly get the door. Alexis saw him nod and she got out of the car and dashed safely into the lobby.

Once Alexis was inside Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, but he felt hands suddenly grab his wrists pulling him backwards when he tried to go to Alexis's side.

"Ms. Castle, are you aware of this man following you?" Who Ryan assumed was the hotel manager said as he tightened his grip on his wrists.

"Clarence," Ryan said trying to get out of his grip one he recognized the man. "it's me."

Clarence let go of Ryan's wrists and spun him around. Ryan's voice did sound like his, just a little thicker because of his split lip, but the second he saw Ryan's unmistakable blue eye (the one that wasn't swollen shut) he knew it was him. "Detective Ryan! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I was trying to protect Ms. Castle."

Ryan laughed nodding to his face, "So was I."

Alexis and Ryan excused themselves after Clarence apologized again and again. Which leads up to the part where they had to explain everything that happened to Castle.

They knocked on the door and Ryan groaned when he saw the time was 11:45. The door was thrown open seconds later and Castle stood in the doorway looking worried as ever. Ryan silently watched as Castle checked over his daughter to make sure she was okay, but then came the moment when all of Castle's anger was focused on him. But luckily, Ryan's current state seemed to soften his attitude.

But that didn't stop the father from wanting to know every detail of the night, which Ryan recalled causing Alexis to look away from her dad's concerned stares. He stopped just before the incident outside the restaurant.

"So why is my daughter n-naked," He felt awkward using the same words in a sentence. "underneath your coat?"

"Can I come in and explain?" Ryan gestured to the couch.

"Yes." Castle was fearing the worst as each minute passed. The three sat on the couch and Castle said, "Once you tell me what happened, you get to wash and bandage your face." The author crossed his arms.

Ryan nodded and cleared his throat before starting, "Well it was right after dinner. I was still waiting for mine and also Alexis and James's bill when he brought her out to the alley." Castle's eyes widened and Ryan quickly continued. "I was gonna go out but I had to pay, so I just gave the waitress whatever was in my pocket and I ran out to find them. He had a pocket knife and her dress and uhh," Ryan wiped his nose when he quietly muttered 'bra' before clearing his throat. "were soaking in a puddle by her feet. He was about to..." Ryan squeezed his eyes shut in a painful way. "But I tackled him and thus our little brawl was started." Ryan wiped his nose again.

Castle took Alexis by the shoulders, "He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No Dad, Detective Ryan saved me." She kissed his cheek and told him she was going to go upstairs to get changed. Castle nodded and once she was upstairs Castle led his friend to the bathroom.

Ryan sat on the toilet as Castle carefully wiped off all the blood that was crushed on his face. Ryan pushed the author's hand back when he put too much pressure on his nose. Castle apologized before he tried again, but more careful.

When all the blood was washed off his face, he spoke up as Castle was beginning to wrap his nose. "Listen, Castle, I'm sorry about-"

Castle stopped what he was doing and scrunched his eyebrows, "For what? Saving my baby?"

"No, I was apologising for..." Ryan wasn't really entirely sure why but he felt that it was needed. "I mean he almost raped your daughter and look at me. I can't even fight off a teenage boy. Just like when I was younger, my sister is hurt and I can't even stick up for her."

Castle scoffed taping on the bandaid on Ryan's nose, "Can't stick up for them my ass. If you couldn't stick up for them, your sister's boyfriend would have kept treating her like garbage. And if you didn't stick up for Alexis, that asshole would have done more than rip her dress. And I'd be in jail for murder right now."

Kevin looked up at Castle, "You really think so, Rick?"

Castle laughed and kneeled down and looked directly into his blue eyes, "Like you said, look at you. I don't think anybody could ask for a better brother than you."


End file.
